1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nacelle for a wind turbine, the nacelle having a first height in its installed position and a second height in its transported position, the first height being higher than the second height, comprising a bottom part having a bottom face and two opposite side faces defining a space and a width of the bottom part and a top part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transportation of large elements on a truck requires special transport equipment in order to adjust the truck to suit the particular element to be transported. Furthermore, national regulations of a country or a state may require that the transport does not exceed a certain height or a certain weight.
In many countries in Europe and in USA, a certain overall height has been specified which a truck including an element may not exceed. In order to comply with these regulations, special transport equipment enabling the element to be transported on a platform lowered down between a front part of a truck and a rear part of a truck may be required.
Even though the transport equipment is designed to minimise the overall height, the overall height of the element and the transport equipment may for some elements, such as a large wind turbine nacelle, still be too high. In such cases, the element has to be transported in two or more parts and, thus, assembled when arriving at its destination.